


Rómpeme

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba bastante tarde, y esperaba que Ryo no le propusiera de ir a cenar en algún lugar.En ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era volver a casa, finalmente.Volver a casa y hacer arrepentir a su novio de haber pasado las últimas horas tratando de provocarlo.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Rómpeme

**Rómpeme**

“¡Otsukaresama deshita!”

Ohkura hizo una pequeña reverencia para remarcar sus palabras, sonriendo al personal y saliendo rápido del estudio, dirigido hacia el camerino.

No tenía intención de quedarse allí, ni siquiera un minuto más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, apoyando las palmas de la manos en la mesa en el centro del cuarto respirando pesadamente, antes de mirar el reloj.

Estaba bastante tarde, y esperaba que Ryo no le propusiera de ir a cenar en algún lugar.

En ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era volver a casa, finalmente.

Volver a casa y hacer arrepentir a su novio de haber pasado las últimas horas tratando de provocarlo.

Lo oyó entrar y se giró hacia él, levantando una ceja.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el mayor, no pudiendo evitar de hacer una sonrisita; fue más allá que él y se puso a quitarse rápido la camisa, aparentemente ansioso por cambiarse.

“¿Qué?” repitió Tadayoshi, cruzando los brazos y alcanzándolo, tirándolo por un brazo así que se girara. “Estoy seguro que hayas interpretado a tu manera la coreografía de la canción, Ryo, porque hay unos pasos que me había perdido.” ironizó, mientras Nishikido renunció enteramente a fingir que no hubiera pasado nada y se echó abiertamente a reír.

“Lo siento. De verdad. En principio ni siquiera lo hice a propósito, pero luego vi tu expresión y...” se mordió el labio inferior, girándose hacia él. “Supongo que me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo.”

Ohkura sacudió la cabeza, llevando las manos a los brazos del mayor, haciéndolo girar de vuelta, tirándoselo cerca por las caderas y dejando que sus cuerpos adhirieran.

“¿Esto lo llamas dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo, Ryo?” preguntó, incrédulo.

Ryo, por su parte, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, más ocupado en cambio en moverse contra de él, de la misma manera como había hecho durante el rodaje del promotional video.

“No, tienes razón. Tal vez serie mejor decir que me divertí un poco provocándote.”

“Un poco.” puntualizó Ohkura, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior, los ojos fijos en su novio, que no tenía éxito de dejar de sonreír.

“¿Sólo sabes repetir lo que digo?” se burló de él. “O, mejor, ¿tienes qué hablar? ¿No te pasa nada mejor por la cabeza?” murmuró, girando la cabeza hacia él, los labios unos centímetros lejos de los suyos.

Luchando contra cada terminal nervioso de su cuerpo que parecía quererle imponer de quedarse en esa posición, Ohkura se alejó del mayor.

Rápido se fue hacia la puerta, cerrándola con llave y volviendo de Ryo, enganchando los dedos en el borde de sus pantalones y tirándolo cerca, echándolo contra la mesa.

“A veces me pregunto si de verdad te diviertas a verme reaccionar de esta manera.” le dijo, rozándole la cara con los dedos y luego con los labios, bajándose sin crear un real contacto.

“Inmensamente.” contestó el mayor, el tono ahora menos entretenido y más involucrado, mientras ansiaba esperando que Tadayoshi hiciera algo más concreto.

Pero el menor, a pesar de la excitación que había acumulado durante las horas pasadas, parecía quererle restituir lo que había tenido que sufrir, y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse pronto.

Le apoyó los labios en la clavícula, dejándolas deslizar más abajo mientras las manos le deshacían en cinturón y liberaban a Ryo de los pantalones y de la ropa interior.

Despacio se encontró arrodillado al suelo, la cara cerca de la polla del mayor; levantó los ojos hacia él de manera inocente, y le sonrió mientras con los dedos de una mano se metía a rozar la piel sensible, las yemas que apenas lo tocaban. No perdió ni una de sus expresiones de sufrimiento, no perdió la manera como su aliento se hacía irregular, mientras trataba en vano de empujar adelante las caderas para pedir algo más.

Ohkura lo dejó esperar unos minutos más antes de levantarse, besándole rápido los labios antes de cogerle firme las caderas, obligándolo a girarse.

“Tendrías que saber qué nunca debes jugar con estos temas, ¿verdad, Nishikido?” le susurró en una oreja, mientras el mayor se apoyaba con las manos en la mesa, empujando contra de él.

“¿Verdad? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo encuentre más divertido así?” contestó, y Ohkura se concedió una rápida risa antes de bajarse a besarle la espalda, en el centro de las escapulas, llevando una mano contra su pecho para que se quedara quieto y la otra a su boca, rozándole los labios para que los abriera.

“Pórtate bien.” lo animó, y sonriendo Ryo abrió la boca, metiéndose a lamerle los dedos, más con la intención de resultar lascivo que por algo realmente útil.

Tadayoshi no desperdició mucho tiempo antes de volver arrodillado al suelo, acariciando con la lengua la parte baja de su espalda y moviéndose más abajo, dejando que los dedos allanaran el camino hasta su abertura, empezando a provocarlo en serio.

Su boca no detenía mucho en algún lugar a lo largo del cuerpo de Ryo; en cambio, se preocupaba de esperar sus gemidos antes de alejarse, esperando que el mayor se quejara y empezando de vuelta.

Se estaba divirtiendo, y mucho, determinado en disfrutar esa venganza hasta que su cuerpo iba a sostener el deseo por lo de su novio.

Cuando la lengua empujó más firme para entrar en él Ryo arqueó la espalda, gimiendo descaradamente antes de llevarse una mano a la boca y morderla, tratando de no hacer ni un ruido que pudiera ser sospechoso.

Ohkura rio, añadiendo sus dedos a esa preparación poco precisa y más escénica, sin unas delicadez, empujándolos dentro de él con movimientos secos, brutales, divirtiéndose a oírlo aguantar cada ruido, usando sólo su cuerpo para mostrarle que había tenido suficiente ya.

Se puso de vuelta en pie, deshaciéndose los pantalones y bajando esos y los bóxeres, lo bastante para liberar su erección dolorida, dejando que Ryo la sintiera empujar contra su espalda, excitándose aún más cuando lo vio agitarse contra de esa, girándose para mirarlo con aire suplicante.

“Vamos, muévete.” murmuró, la voz ronca y el tono un poco enojado.

Ohkura amaba verlo de esa manera, verlo luchar entre su orgullo y su gana, y lo amaba porque sabía cuánto le gustara, al final, pedir de estar satisfecho.

“¿Muévete? ¿Muévete cómo?” preguntó, levantando una ceja. “Exactamente, ¿Qué es que quieres?”

“Tadayoshi...” siseó, tratando de seguir moviéndose contra de él para encontrar al menos una parte de alivio, pero fracasando en su tarea cuando el menor le llevo las manos a las caderas, obligándolo a quedarse quieto.

“¿Pues?”

Vio a Ryo morderse un labio, antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

“Adentro. Ahora.”

Ohkura se echó a reír, y a ese punto no habría osado negarle nada.

Envolviendo una mano a la base de su polla comenzó a empujar dentro de él, sin prisa, todavía no renunciando enteramente a la intención de provocarlo.

Pero Ryo se calló, y rechinó los dientes hasta que no lo sintió enteramente dentro de sí, soltando el agarre de las manos en la mesa y dejándose ir contra de esa, respirando pesadamente, como si se hubiera resignado ya a seguir el ritmo que el menor quería imponerle.

Ohkura fingió de sentir piedad por él y se puso pronto a moverse dentro, cuando en realidad su instinto había tomado el control, mientras su cuerpo le decía que no iba a resistir más, no ahora que sentía a Ryo apretarse alrededor de su erección, no ahora que se sentía envuelto por ese calor sofocante.

Todavía aferrándose a sus caderas salió un poco, volviendo a hundir dentro de él con un empujón duro, construyendo pronto un ritmo firme, viendo el mayor esforzarse para no gemir en alta voz, sofocando cada ruido en su brazo y hundiendo los dientes en eso mientras Tadayoshi seguía moviéndose sin concederle tregua, acostumbrado a su cuerpo y sus reacciones.

Llevó una mano a la erección de Ryo, moviéndola rápido, acariciando la punta con el pulgar de manera más delicada y luego apretando el agarre mientras la bajaba, viéndolo perder demasiado fácilmente el control, por culpa del tiempo pasado llevándolo al límite de la excitación.

Reconoció bien las señales después de unos minutos, y direccionó mejor los empujones dentro de él, alcanzando ese punto que sabía hacerle perder la cabeza, y no le tomó mucho tiempo para llevarlo al orgasmo, viéndolo tenderse bajo de sí, moviéndose como podía contra de él y no teniendo éxito de aguantar un grito más alto de los precedentes mientras se corría en su agarre.

Ohkura no pudo evitar de sonreír al verlo desmayarse contra la mesa, como si ya no tuviera energías en el cuerpo, y volvió a moverse rápido, sintiéndose cerca de la conclusión, sintiéndose como si estuviera pagando el placer que no se había concedido mientras trataba de provocar a Ryo.

Sólo al final se asomó, llevándole una mano al pecho y obligándolo a volver en pie, manteniéndolo apretado contra de sí y concediéndose un último empujón antes de correrse, vaciándose dentro de él, teniendo éxito de sofocar un gemido contra el hombro del mayor, mordiéndola bastante fuerte de dejar una marca.

No se quedó mucho así, salió de él y lo dejó ir, con una sonrisa satisfecha y el aliento que tenía dificultades a volver a un ritmo regular.

Se arregló rápidamente, y luego miró a Ryo, ahora arrodillado al suelo con la cara todavía contra la mesa, los ojos fijos en él.

“Anda, tenemos que volver a casa. ¡Arriba!” lo invitó Tadayoshi, fingiendo que no hubiera passado nada, mientras el mayor hacía una mueca y suspiraba.

Se levantó, con dificultad, caminando con paso inseguro y alcanzando su ropa, metiéndose a ponérsela despacio, antes de dejarse ir contra el diva.

“A veces reaccionas de manera excesiva, ¿sabes?” le dijo, fingiendo de haberse enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

El menor apoyó una mano en el reposabrazos, asomándose y besándolo apresuradamente en los labios.

“Y tú a veces me provoca de manera excesiva. Parece que estamos a mano, ¿no?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Ryo se encogió de hombros, pensativo, y luego volvió a sonreírle.

“¿Cuándo es la próxima vez que tenemos un promotional video juntos, tú y yo?” preguntó, intencionalmente malicioso, mientras el menor ponía la mirada en blanco y le daba una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

Le hizo pasar los brazos alrededor de las caderas, abrazándolo contra de sí y mirándolo en los ojos.

“¿No es más simple pedirlo en vez que esperar que rodemos algo?” preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

“Y porque, ¿si puedo fingir que esto no fuera mi objetivo desde el principio? ¿Dónde está el divertimento?” contestó Ryo con aire de desafío, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo, antes de escaparse de su agarre. “Pues, ¿vamos?”

Ohkura lo siguió fuera del cuarto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se conocían demasiado bien para no saber cuál fueran exactamente los deseos del otro, pero fingir de ignorarlos siempre había sido gracioso entre ellos.

Y, por lo demás, hasta que Ryo iba a seguir ofreciéndole un camino de seguir, hasta que los hubiera llevado ambos a lograr lo que querían, nunca iba a rechazar de complacerlo.


End file.
